Eurasian Wren
The Eurasian Wren, often referred to simply as the Wren, is the only species of the Troglodytidae family to occur in Eurasia. Description A very tiny and compact animal, the Eurasian Wren is, after the Goldcrest and the Firecrest, the smallest European bird. Its appearance makes it unmistakable. It measures 9-10.5 cm in length, weighs about 9 g, and has a 14-17 cm wingspan. It has a round body. short wings, and a very short tail often held raised vertically. The plumage is a warm brown, darker on the upperparts, with some faint speckles. The eye is dark brown, and above it, there is a quite thick pale supercilium. The bill is pointed, thin, and relatively long, pale orange with a dark grey top, and the legs are pinkish. Voice Despite its small size, the Wren has a surprisingly lound song. In fact, its voice is among the most powerful of all European birds'. The call is a harsh "zrrrt", while the song is a rapid series of loud, metallic, trilling sounds. Taxonomy In the British Isles, in addition to the typical bird, T. t. indigenus, there are two distinct insular forms; one, T. t. hirtensis, is confined to the island of St Kilda, and another, T. t. zetlandicus to Shetland. The St. Kilda Wren is greyer above, whiter beneath, and with more abundant bars on the back; the Shetland Wren is darker. T. t. borealis (Faroe Islands) and T. t. islandicus (Iceland) are darker and have longer bills and legs. Behaviour The Wren is a resident or short distance migrant. It is mostly solitary, but can be seen in couples during the breeding season. The best moment to spot a Wren is while it makes short flights to move from a tree or bush to another, flapping its little wings fast. It is a very active, nervous and agile bird and is constantly in movement. The Wren often sings from elevated spots, sometimes holding its wings open while doing it. It frequents bird feeders, especially in the winter, and generally does not fear humans. Feeding The Wren's diet consists mainly of invertebrates such as insects, spiders, worms and larvae, which it hunts for on trees, bushes, or on the ground. It also consumes berries, especially in autumn and winter, when arthropods are scarcer. Breeding The male builds several nests within his territory, and the female picks the one she will lay her eggs in. The nest, situated in a bush, is a round structure of moss, twigs, straw and other soft materials, with a circular opening on one side. Other than for nesting, it is also serves as a shelter for the birds to sleep in at night. The Wren sometimes shows polygamic habits: many males have 2 female partners, and some even have as many as 4. The breeding season goes from April to August; during this period, a couple is able to raise 2 broods, each consisting of 5-8 greenish eggs with brown spots. These are incubated by the female alone for about 16 days, while the male provides food for her. The young fledge at 2-3 weeks of age. Distribution and Habitat The Wren occurs in most of Eurasia, with various subspecies, up to the 65th parallel north. Northern individuals winter in the southern areas of the range. This forest and shrubland species is found both in the lowlands, in the hills, and mountainous regions at up to 4,575 metres. It frequents cool and shady areas with undergrowth, bushes, hedges and sparce trees. Its habitats include the Mediterranean scrub, the rural countryside, parks and gardens. Population and Status The Eurasian Wren is a very common and widespread species, counting 215,000,000-379,999,999 mature individuals. The population is currently increasing, and the bird is therefore considered a Least Concern species. Myths and legends According to European folklore, the Wren is the King of the Birds. Long ago the birds held a contest to see who could fly the highest; at first it looked as though the Eagle would win easily, but just as the Eagle began to tire, the Wren, which had hidden under the Eagle's tail feathers, crept out and soared far above. Thus the wren proved that cleverness is better than strength. The wren's majesty is recognized in such stories as the Grimm Brothers' The Willow-Wren and the Bear. A sacred bird to the Druids, who considered it "supreme among all the birds." Its musical notes were used for divination. The shape-shifting Fairy Queen took the form of a wren, known as "Jenny Wren" in nursery rhymes. A wren's feather was thought to be a charm against disaster or drowning. The Wren also features in the legend of Saint Stephen, the first Christian martyr, who supposedly was betrayed by the noisy bird as he attempted to hide from his enemies. Traditionally, St. Stephen's Day (26 December) has been commemorated by Hunting the Wren, wherein young Wrenboys would catch the bird and then ritually parade it around town, as described in the traditional Wren Song. The Wren, the Wren, the king of all birds, St. Stephen’s day was caught in the furze. Although he is little, his family’s great, I pray you, good landlady, give us a treat.. The tradition, and the significance of the Wren as a symbol and sacrifice of the old year, is discussed in Sir James Frazer's The Golden Bough. Category:Birds Category:Bird Species Category:Aves Category:Passeriformes Category:Passerines Category:Songbirds Category:Birds of Europe Category:Birds of Asia Category:Birds of Eurasia Category:Troglodytidae Category:Birds of the uk